Esperaré
by Saph-spanish-chan
Summary: Black Rose y Kite tienen un encuentro en Mac Anu muy especial Lemonesco, BRxK


Black Rose se miraba las puntas de las botas pensativamente. Después de los problemas que había habido en The World, no había dejado volver a Kite. Y, de pronto, dos años más tarde, recibía un mail de su querido amigo. Pero llegaba tarde. Black Rose suspiró. Había intentado ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Kite, y, aunque le había dolido no volver a saber de él, ahora se alegraba. La diferencia de edad era demasiado grande. Lo que no entendía la muchacha era porqué el chico había querido quedar en el callejón más deshabitado y alejado de Mac Anu. Tragó saliva.

-Black Rose...

La nombrada alzó la vista al reconocer tan añorada voz. Kite estaba allí. Sus ojos... aquellos ojos que la recorrían... Sin poder evitarlo, se levantó y abrazó a Kite, que la levantó en el aire. Cuando los pies de Black Rose volvieron a tocar el suelo, se hizo el silencio. Kite la miraba con cariño, pero tan intensamente que casi se sentía incómoda. Kite se puso de puntillas y la besó en los labios con dulzura.

En la realidad, la mano de Black Rose tembló sujetando el mando.

-¿Kite...?-no pudo decir más, porque Kite la empujó contra la pared, acercándose y pegándose sensualmente a ella, besándole en los labios, aunque esta vez con urgencia y deseo. La lengua de Kite probó los labios de Black Rose y luego se metieron entre ellos, húmeda y caliente. Probó la suya, al principio con delicadeza, y después con ardor. El cuerpo de Black Rose respondía, en el juego y en la realidad, a las sensaciones. Notaba una sensación palpitante y húmeda en la parte de la falda, los pezones se le había erizado y la mano que sujetaba con fuerza el joystick temblaba. Kite comenzó a saborear el cuello de Black Rose. La chica, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, separó al chico de sí.

-¡Kite! ¿Qué...?

Kite tiró de ella hasta cogerla como si acabaran de bailar un tango, recostada en el aire.

-Sólo... sólo voy a poder estar un rato, Black Rose... Sé que es imposible que estemos juntos... Soy demasiado mayor...

Black Rose se perdió en los ojos de Kite.

-Esto... es lo máximo que puedo tener, Black Rose... ¿Querrás...?

La muchacha besó a Kite con fiereza. El chico se dejó llevar mansamente. Dejó que la chica le quitara el gorro. Se pegaron con fuerza, besándose casi con furia. Notó con lejanía, como siempre que estaba jugando, cómo la mano de Kite comenzaba a despojarla de su ropa. Ella hizo lo mismo. Comenzaba a ser consciente de estar jadeando y gimiendo. Cuando la mano, ya sin guantes, de Kite estrujó uno de sus pechos, fue su mano la que lo agarró en la realidad. La otra mano, la que sujetaba el mando, estaba blanca de la presión que hacía. La mano de la chica agarró a Kite de su erecto miembro y lo masajeó dulcemente. Kite soltó un ronco gemido. Casi pudo notar, como si lo tuviera delante, al auténtico Kite masturbándose como estaba haciendo ella. Kite le mordió los pezones y ella se los pellizcó hasta gritar. Luego, Kite la penetró. Ella quito su mano del pecho y sus dedos se perdieron en sí misma. Gritó para el disfrute de Kite, que también llegó al orgasmo, gritando con voz ronca y suspirando. Se separaron y se dejaron caer en el suelo. Black Rose miró a Kite, esforzándose por no caerse de la silla. Cogió la mano de Kite, la que tenía el brazalete, y comenzó a lamerle la palma. Kite dijo, algo incómodo:

-Black, no... Esa es la mano con la que me he...

-Lo sé.

Kite se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le procuraba su amada. Entonces, la volvió a besar. Con dulzura, con amor.

-Te quiero...-susurró en su oido, antes de desaparecer.

Kazu miraba a su hermana, que en yukata, lloraba encogida sobre la cama. El castaño despegó los labios y dijo con dulzura:

-Kite te ha hecho mujer, ¿verdad?

La chica levantó los ojos, sorprendida. Kazu suspiró.

-No sé de que te extrañas. Eres una doceañera, pero aun no sabes fingir.

Kazu abrazó a su hermanita.

-Mira... yo creo... creo que aún hay una posibilidad. Sólo te pido paciencia. ¿Cuánto serías capaz de esperar a Kite? ¿Aguantarías seis años?

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida.

-Entonces...-sonrió alegremente- tendré dieciocho años... Seré mayor de edad...

-Y podrás estar con él-terminó Kazu-. Te pido paciencia. Podrás esperar a Kite, ¿no?

Black Rose se quitó las lágrimas con un nuevo fuego ardiendo en la mirada.

-Esperaré.


End file.
